Payback
by katlove78
Summary: Hermione humiliates Draco at a Quidditch match and the Slytherin seeks revenge...in an abandoned hallway with Hermione pinned against the wall! ONE-SHOT


**_A/N:_**

**_EDITS: Jezpurfle and I are reflecting on the days when people actually read our fanfictions. Thus, this fanfiction was reborn again! With a pretty cover, courtesy of Jezpurfle herself! (Mostly because she rejected the ones I made. -.-)_**

**_Enjoy the edited fanfiction!_**

* * *

_A/N:_

_I'm taking a small break from my Bleach obsession to write a little Dramione one-shot. After all, it was that couple that introduced me to the realm of FanFiction._

_Anyways, **a ginormous thank you to Jezpurfle**, who edited my piece of crap into this cute little romance. You should read her stories...yeah, especially the one WHICH SHE HASN'T UPDATED IN FIVE MONTHS._

_Enjoy! And please review...Jezpurfle and I have a party every time we get one, and so far, we've only had six._

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have changed his name to something like...Harry Johnson...yeah, I don't know.**_

* * *

**PAYBACK**

Hermione glared at Draco as he laughed loudly and jeered at the small, red figures soaring across the sky. It was the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Aggravated by his childish behavior-she couldn't understand boys and their obsession with Quidditch- she buried her face into the red and gold scarf that was wrapped snugly around her neck.

"OI! LEARN HOW TO FLY, FATTY!"

Draco and his friends burst into laughter as Angelina Johnson, distracted by the Slytherin's insult, swerved wildly in the air. She was headed straight for the stands, very near the spot where Hermione was sitting. Hermione saw Angelina's eyes widen in surprise as she tried to turn away. But it was too late. Angelina slammed into the first set of seats, her momentum sending her flying into the seats behind her and scattering the spectators as they tried to avoid the sharp bits of wood flying from her broken broomstick.

Hermione jumped to her feet, and spun around to glare at Draco. He narrowed his eyes, and his lips curled in a cruel sneer.

"What are you looking at, Mudblood?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "I'm not sure yet, Malfoy, I can't tell if it's your face or some troll's wart-covered back!" she snapped.

Hearing his friend's quiet giggling, Draco's sneer turned into a look of fury and he got up from his seat, "My father will hear about this!"

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Hermione, as she ran over to help Angelina, who was sprawled in the middle of a pile of wooden rubble.

Suddenly, she felt her arm being roughly grabbed from behind, swiveling her around so that she came face-to-face with a glaring Malfoy, his fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist. His hold was surpressing and painful, but his flesh was surprisingly warm against her frozen skin. Almost against her will, she felt warmth travel up to her cheeks as she blushed.

Draco stared at her with a look of complete surprise, and slowly let go of Hermione's arm, quickly retreating from the Gryffindor and heading off toward his friends without a second glance.

Hermioner rubbed her wrist in an attempt to send blood back to that area, all while fighting to withdraw the blood in her cheeks.

"That Malfoy..." muttered Hermione, as she ran to help the Angelina up.

* * *

People swarmed out of the Quidditch field and back into the castle after the game (Gryffindor had won), hurrying inside to avoid the bitter cold. Hermione was walking on the field with Harry and Ron, who were both shivering with their faces a bright, flaring pink.

"I saw you screaming at Malfoy during the match, Hermione," said Harry, as he shakily rubbed his hands together, "What happened?"

"He was getting on my nerves...", muttered Hermione.

The two boys both laughed, "Typical Hermione."

"I bet he's still pissed at you for punching him in the face all those years ago." said Harry, using his scarf to mask his smile.

"Yeah, yeah..." grumbled Hermione, as she crossed her arms.

"Harry and I have to go join the team." said Ron, "Go ahead without us...we'll see you in the common room."

She waved goodbye as they ran away towards the changing rooms. When they were out of sight, she then swiveled around herself to slowly head toward the castle, listening to her boots crunch in the snow. By the time she reached the doorway to the Gryffindor common room, the hallways were quiet and empty. Everyone was already huddled in their own common rooms, getting ready for their next class or catching up on homework.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady, as she busily peered into what seemed like an empty bottle of Russian liquor, hiccuping all the while.

"Weev-"

"Weevils." drawled a familiar voice.

A blonde haired boy suddenly appeared from the shadows behind Hermione, a smirk on his face.

"Malfoy...what do you want?"

"Payback." muttered the Slytherin as he pulled out his wand and steadily walked toward Hermione, who pulled out her own wand in turn.

"No magic in the hallways of Hogwarts, you know." said Hermione as she carefully watched Draco.

The boy continued advancing until he suddenly lunged forward and slammed Hermione against the wall of the hallway, pinning her wrists against the cold stone. Her wand slipped through her fingers and dropped to the floor.

"But who said I was going to use magic?" sneered Draco as he held the point of his wand against Hermione's throat.

Hermione's calm composture broke as her eyes grew wide with apprehension.

"Listen, Mudblood." said Draco coldly, "I'm sick and tired of you humiliating me all the time. It's about time I've made you pay."

"Oh, really?" Hermione said skeptically, "How?"

"I know the password to your common room after watching some Gryffindors walk in. I can walk right in and spout some lies about you if you try to escape."

"And?"

"I have a wand against your throat while your own wand is lying on the floor, away from your reach. I could kill you right now."

"You couldn't kill me without getting away from it. They'd send you to Azkaban immediately."

"I checked the sixth-year schedule to make sure that this was our study period time and that the hallways were going to be empty..."

"What do you want?"

"Potter and that Weasley boy are changing with their Quidditch team..."

"MALFOY! What do you want?"

Draco paused for a while as he looked down at the ground, letting his blonde locks hang in the air above his forehead. Then, slowly, he lifted his head and gazed into Hermione's eyes.

"A kiss."

Draco slowly leaned forward and let his lips brush against Hermione's own, as if hesitant. Hermione stood there motionless as he lifted his hand and entwined his fingers into the girl's auburn hair, pulling the Gryffindor toward him. However, Hermione pulled back, her hands against the Slytherin's chest, stopping him.

Hermione's thought were in a frenzy, her instincts and judgement battling as she tried to understand what was happening.

Yet she couldn't.

She studied Draco's silver eyes for any sign of deception and trickery, but found none.

She only saw sorrow...an emotion that was embedded deep within the grey pigment of his eyes.

Suddenly, Hermione felt her heart give in to his pity, and a new, undefined feeling overcame her. Her insides were swallowed in warmth and suddenly felt airy like balloons, as if helium that had been stashed in her heart long ago suddenly burst out and escaped.

Then, instinctively, she leaned in herself and pressed her lips onto Draco's own, letting her arms wrap around the blonde boy's neck as they kissed. Her fingers were knotted in his blonde locks, bringing his head closer and closer as if she yearned for more and more. Their tongues danced within their mouths and their lips were constantly in movement, leaving the two almost breathless.

Draco smelled like mint, cold yet refreshing, like spring rain, while Hermione smelled like strawberries, sweet and fresh. The two savored the moment for a while, letting their one chance at expressing their hidden lust at one another shine with a bright radiance of undying passion.

Had they...always loved each other this way?

When they finally pulled away from each other, they were quiet.

"Have...a good day, Hermione." said Draco awkwardly, as he walked away from Hermione, heading toward the Slytherin common room.

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard her actual name being uttered by the pureblood Slytherin who was so accompanied with calling her a filthy Mudblood almost all the time.

"This...never happened, Malfoy." muttered Hermione, as she shifted her gaze toward her feet.

"Yeah...I know." he murmured.

"Bye..." called out Hermione, as she watched the boy glance over his shoulder, "...Draco."


End file.
